Games
by katale
Summary: LaLu Week 2016, Day 6: In which two fellow blondes meet on a plane trip back home and Lucy can finally put a face to the infamous Laxus she has heard so much about. AU


**Yo. This is for Day 6. Hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I thought that would have been obvious by now.**

* * *

LaLu Week – Day 6 – Games

About 9000 metres about Earth, Lucy yawned, stretching her arms above her head. She had woken up at 4 o'clock in the morning to board the plane she currently was on, bound for Magnolia. Coming back from a meeting with her father back at her hometown, she was excited to get back to her apartment and friends she had missed. Obviously though, she was beyond tired, and the next 5 hours filled in limited space with a bunch of random strangers was going to tire her out. Clad in a pair of sweatpants and a singlet, with her hair tied in a messy bun, she was planning on sticking to her phone, a book that she had brought or her own company for the majority of the flight.

A quick glance around her surroundings revealed other passengers, typing away at their laptops, sleeping, watching shows or movies on the TVs in front of them, tending to their children, etc. With a love for people watching, Lucy tended to do just that when she got bored, to attempt to solve any mysteries about people around her. It helped her build characters in the novel that she was writing too. That is, until her gaze panned to the seat next to her, where a large blonde man was sitting.

Lucy didn't understand what she found so interesting about the male, sure he was attractive and looked like he could tear her apart with his bare hands if she so much as looked at him wrong with how much sheer _muscle_ he had. There was something about him though, maybe it was the air he put off, confident but not exactly arrogant.

So busy in her studying of the man that she didn't even know the name of, it dawned on her a minute later that she was openly staring. And he was staring _back_.

Sputtering, Lucy felt a blush rise to her cheeks and in an attempt to regain some dignity, ripped into her carryon bag to pull her book out.

It was a classic, one where the main character went through a series of trials in order to save his family and found love along the way. Regardless of the fact that it was now the 16th time reading it, it was one of her favourites.

When 5 minutes passed and she could still feel his eyes trained on her, she flicked her eyes up towards him and blushed more. The intense gaze was unbelievably attractive, even with next to no expression accompanying the stare.

The man raised an eyebrow at her with a small quirk to his lips and Lucy could have sworn he was pushing down a smirk.

"There a problem?" she startled, not expecting him to say anything and definitely not in that deep voice. It was almost panty-dropping worth.

Lucy shook her head, negative but opened her mouth to say something, closed it and then opened it a second later.

"Uh, why are you staring at me?"

"Hey, in my defence you were staring first," he teased, "but to answer your question, I'm staring because you're hot."

The blush that had almost faded came back full force and she looked down.

"Thanks. You too, I guess."

A booming laugh came through the man, "You guess?"

"Yeah?" She said, aiming for it to come out confident like him and failing when it sounded like a question.

Lucy almost slapped herself when she realised how much of a child she sounded like. There was a gorgeous man in front of her and actually talking to her, god forbid borderline _flirting_ with her. It had been a while since she had really talked to a man that wasn't Natsu, Gray, Loke, Gajeel, Master Makarov (not that Master counted, he was like 90 years old) or her father (not that he counted either). Regardless, she enjoyed the little game, if you could call it that, that they had going on.

"I like you, what's your name Blondie?" he grinned.

"Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you." She held a hand out to shake.

"Laxus Dreyar" he said before reaching out to shake her hand.

Lucy gasped and completely forgot that she was meant to shake his hand. " _You're_ Laxus?"

A confused look came over his face and he hesitated mid-handshake, as if he was worried that she was a stalker or something. Nonetheless, he nodded.

"Am I meant to know you?"

"Not exactly. Master Makarov talks about you all the time." Now over her initial shock, Lucy smiled, pleased that she finally met the mysterious grandson/Sparky that everyone at Fairy Tail, a local pub, would talk about. Looking over the man once again, she was delighted to note that the girls hadn't exaggerated his attractiveness at all. "Hm, so you would be the infamous Sparky I've heard of then"

Laxus made a protesting noise in the back of his throat at the nickname that Natsu would call him, making Lucy stifle a laugh.

"Damn Natsu." He muttered under his breath, with an expression so annoyed that she couldn't hold it in anymore, bursting into giggles.

It was then that Lucy knew. Her plans of keeping to herself on this plane trip, of reading and occupying herself with her phone? Yeah those weren't going to happen anymore. The handsome man sitting next to her ruined her plans, but in that moment she didn't mind it and even found that she was looking forward to the next time he ruined them again. So that she could get him back in return and start the chain of reactions between them with their little games that only the two of them would understand. Boy, was she looking forward to it.

* * *

 **Yeah. So obviously this was an AU, and pretty much it's just Laxus and Lucy meeting on a plane back to Magnolia. And yes, Lucy's father is alive in this, they also relatively get along, meeting every couple months. Lucy has met all of the members of Fairy Tail, which in this story is a pub. The only reason she hadn't met Laxus before this is because Lucy had only been going to Fairy Tail for the past couple months, while Laxus has been overseas for business or something. Or it could be during the time that he was exiled. Either one works I guess. So yeah, Lucy has met everyone before the story starts and heard stories about Laxus or Sparky as Natsu so elegantly puts it, but never actually met him before.**

 **Hope that cleared up any confusion ^_^**

 **Gonna skip that stuff because lets be honest, who really reads author's notes? (no offence intended if you do)**

 **Yep. Bai**


End file.
